stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
149: Bonnie
Bonnie, A.K.A. Experiment 149, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to work with Clyde to steal things without the victim's knowledge. Her one true place was originally in prison, but she was paroled in "Snafu". She is voiced by Tress MacNeille. Appearance Bonnie somewhat resembles a Koala, or a bear cub. Smaller than Stitch, She's got a noticably skinny, slim light green body with much thicker limbs and a rather large, round head. Bonnie is about 3-ft tall. Her face has big, dark blue eyes with girly eye-lashes, below them is her small light brown round nose. Respectfully below said nose is her large, wide mouth, with two very blunt fangs sticking out. On the sides of her head are two long, rabbit/mouse-like ears that sort of curve up. On the back of her head has two dark green marks. Her forehead has a much lighter yellow green "V"-shaped stripe on it, and above that are two small antennae. She also has a small, stumpy tail similar to Stitch's. Bonnie's front part of her body, from the bottom of her mouth to the bottom of her entire being, is a light yellow with a greenish tint to it. Sprouting from her upper torso are two shortly stalky arms, ending with a hand of three fingers and a thumb. Then she has two incredibly short, almost flabby-looking legs. On all four of her limbs, Bonnie has a dark blueish green blotch/arrow-shaped pattern. When she is activated with Clyde, Officer Kaihiko drops them in his coffee. 149 and 150 are captured and end up in Kokaua prison as convicts, but they are paroled as part of the rescue party in "Snafu". One of the few experiments that can speak English like Reuben, Nosy, Heckler, Slick, Manners, Forehead, Clyde, and Squeak. Special Abilities Bonnie is cunning and intelligent with a talent for stealing things by using the help from Clyde. She can also speak fluent English with a Brooklyn accent. Shet has some of the basic experiment abilties, such as enhanced durability and damage-resistance, and having the ability to crawl on walls and ceilings. She is skilled with certain weapons, and the ones she is "special" with include pistol and plasma guns. Stitch! Bonnie and Clyde appear in the Stitch! anime where they escape from Galactic Prison and travel to the island to continue their primary function of stealing things. Because of this, the two of them can be considered as "incompletely rehabilitated." Trivia *Bonnie is Experiment 149. However, in her debut, she is called 349, most likely due to Jumba's untidy database. *Bonnie normally has four teeth (two on the top and two on the bottom), but in episode 1 of season 2, she has six teeth (four on the top and two on the bottom). *Bonnie was named after bank robber Bonnie Parker, Clyde Barrow's love interest and partner in crime. *She speaks English like Reuben, but with a Mafia accent, pretty much to the one the real Bonnie had. *Bonnie's pod color is purple. *Bonnie is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 149 Primary function: Theft and evasion". Gallery ScreenCapture 25.01.13 5-09-02.jpg|Bonnie and Clyde's experiment pods Vlcsnap-2012-12-21-20h10m29s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h07m01s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h41m18s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m10s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h43m53s213.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h07m28s177.png|Meeting Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h18m24s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m03s144.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h42m01s116.png|"How many times I gotta tell you? Leave the thinking to me." Bonnie02.jpg Bonnie01.jpg vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h43m38s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m25s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h06m47s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m45s124.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h08m57s123.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h09m20s101.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h44m19s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m15s235.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h45m50s78.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h46m45s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m30s140.png vlcsnap-2012-07-05-21h20m04s159.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m30s6.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h47m23s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h48m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m02s230.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h49m28s214.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h16m29s147.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m21s74.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-18h54m53s148.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h02m50s46.png vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h03m45s89.png|"Scatter, Clyde!" vlcsnap-2013-02-02-19h04m46s174.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-19h04m25s203.png|Bonnie and Clyde in jail vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h27m05s138.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h35m25s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-27-15h57m11s236.png|"I'll share something about myself. I'm bored, I'm too smart for this stuff." vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h04m02s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h04m13s7.png|"Ah, can it, Clyde. It's your fault we got nabbed in the first place!" vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h48m38s229.png Bonnie_&_Clyde02.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h10m54s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-29-14h10m29s137.png vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h16m25s198.png|"I'm sorry, Clyde." vlcsnap-2013-02-03-09h15m03s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-23-11h46m10s217.png|Bonnie and Clyde get paroled by Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Sample_line.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h35m43s237.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-16h43m45s238.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h19m01s228.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m47s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h37m53s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h18m07s212.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h12m47s46.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h46m20s142.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h23m09s150.png|Mug shot Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png bonnieandclyde.png|Bonnie and Clyde making an escape in Stitch! anime panes60.jpg Bonniescreen.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h14m14s253.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h14m22s164.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h14m57s254.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h16m18s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h17m39s66.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m19s244.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m34s120.png vlcsnap-2013-03-10-22h18m47s227.png Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:Talking Experiments